The subject invention is directed toward the art of workpiece inspection and, more particularly, to an apparatus for rotating a cylindrical workpiece about its longitudinal axis and moving it past an inspection station.
The invention is especially suited for use in checking for surface imperfections on cylindrical workpieces and will be described with particular reference thereto; however, as will become apparent, the invention could be used in a variety of situations wherein it is desirable to rotate a cylindrical workpiece about its longitudinal axis and move it in an axial direction past an inspection station.
When inspecting the surface of cylindrical workpieces for flaws and imperfections, it is necessary to perform a series of measurements or checks at both axially and circumferentially spaced points to be certain that the workpiece is within tolerance throughout its length and/or that it meets the necessary requirements. The transfer equipment for presenting the workpiece to the inspection or measuring equipment in a suitable sequence of positions can become somewhat complex. Ideally, the transfer equipment should be capable of being adjusted so that the number, spacing, or width of inspection points or paths can be readily varied.